


Power Play

by amyfortuna



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Discipline, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Legolas is being rebellious. Thranduil reminds him of who's in charge.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villaindecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaindecay/gifts).



"My King." Galion did not want to have this audience with Thranduil. Nobody likes to have to tell a parent about their child's misbehaviour. Even less so when that child is several hundred years old and that parent is your King. "Legolas abandoned his post again yesterday."

"What did he do?" Thranduil's voice was stern. 

"Took on nearly an entire squadron of Orcs by himself, my Lord," Galion said. "If Tauriel and others of the guard had not come to his rescue, he could have been very severely injured or even killed. As it was, he escaped with little more than a few scratches." 

Thranduil sighed. "Thank you for telling me. I will see that he is properly chastised. This is no meet behaviour for a warrior and a Prince. He is too reckless, and if he cannot work with his fellow guards, I will not let him out of the keep." 

"He is a fierce warrior, my King, and it would be a grief to lose him, when we have so few available to fight. I hope that you can make him see reason, so that there is no need to lose him." 

"I will do everything in my power to ensure he knows how valued he is and how important it is that he keep himself safe," Thranduil said. "Now go, my good Galion, and send my son to me." 

"Yes, my Lord," Galion said, and bowing departed. 

\-----

"If you cannot stay indoors when ordered, you will be confined to a single room," Thranduil said sternly. 

"Try and stop me," Legolas answered. "I won't be confined, and I won't be held inside."

"You are dangerous to both yourself and others when you leave without permission, my son," Thranduil said, looking down at Legolas, who was sitting on the ground, his back to the stone wall, moodily fussing with his braid. 

"There's nothing for me here," Legolas said, looking down at the floor. "You care nothing for me, and everyone else sees me only as a prince. At least when I am killing Orcs they neither bow or scrape at me, and they have passion, they fight with fervour, and are not coldblooded like my...my King is." 

Thranduil felt like he had fallen into cold water. "How dare you say I care nothing for you!" he snapped. "Stand up!" 

Legolas got to his feet unsteadily, throwing his braid back behind his shoulder and looking at Thranduil defiantly. Thranduil was momentarily unbalanced by how much Legolas looked like him, especially with that cold haughty expression on his face. His son was perfectly formed, and he could not bear the thought of an Orc even so much as scratching his prize. 

He approached Legolas, backing him up against the wall. "If you cannot promise to obey me in this, I will set you in bonds," he said, and the threat was quiet, implacable. There was an echo to it, and for a moment Thranduil groped for the name of another father who had made the same threat, long long ago. Then he dismissed it as unimportant, and raised his hand to tip Legolas' chin up so he could look him in the eye. "Will you promise?" 

Legolas brushed his hand aside. "You won't bind me." He stared back into Thranduil's eyes, defiant. 

Thranduil felt a red mist come down over his mind. "You dare to suggest what I will and will not do?" he asked sharply. "Then you shall feel the full extent of my mind, bent to yours. For now I have no kingdom, no people, no keep or throne. I have only a rebellious son who must learn obedience." He placed a hand at Legolas' throat, firmly, coldly, and called for his guards. 

When they arrived, he stepped away from Legolas. "Take him to my bedroom," Thranduil said. "Shut him in there and do not let him leave. Bind him if you must. I will follow soon." 

Thranduil then called for his seneschal and put the affairs of the kingdom into his hands. He was not to be disturbed unless there was a serious emergency, for at least a night and a day. 

And then he went to his bedroom in search of his misbehaving son. 

\-----

Thranduil carefully locked the doors of his suite, having sent the guards away. Legolas sat sulkily on the bed, hands folded, looking cross, and Thranduil walked across the room to him, settling down next to him, and reaching out to pet his hair. 

"I do not wish to do this," he said. "It grieves me that you require it. But you cannot put your own life, and the lives of those around you, in danger. And if I must keep you here, bound to my bed, I will do so." 

"Do as you please," Legolas said, squirming out from under Thranduil's hand and turning his back on him. "I care not." 

"Come here, Legolas," Thranduil ordered, endeavouring to keep calm. "Look at me." 

"Make me." Legolas put his nose in the air and deliberately turned his face away. Thranduil grabbed for him, wrapping a long arm around his shoulders and pulling him off balance, down onto the bed, and then climbing atop him. 

"Look at me." 

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to throw Thranduil off, pushing at him with futile hands. Thranduil yanked his arms above his head and held him there, knees athwart his sides, sitting on his upper thighs. In the thin leggings Legolas wore, Thranduil could feel the outline of his cock, and all at once came to the realisation that Legolas was hard against him. 

"Legolas," Thranduil breathed, "look at me." 

Blushing with shame, Legolas opened his eyes for the merest flutter before closing them again. He sighed, and almost seemed to relax into Thranduil's touch, hips arching up just a little. 

Perhaps Thranduil could use Legolas' arousal for his own ends. He slid his arse over the erection tenting his son's leggings, pressing down on it, trying to pretend that the feeling of his son's cock against him wasn't likewise arousing for him. Beginning a slow rocking motion, still holding Legolas' hands steady above his head, he pushed himself along the tented leggings, back and forth, slow and careful. 

Legolas let out a gasp and seemed to be unable to struggle in the face of his father rubbing on him. His eyes were wide and his mouth a little open. Thranduil considered that an invitation, and dived down to kiss him. Legolas' mouth was warm and pliant under his own, much as his body was now, and Thranduil could not get enough. 

"You're going to make me come," Legolas whispered, arching up against Thranduil. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Thranduil whispered back. 

"No," Legolas breathed, so softly it was almost beyond hearing. "Please, don't stop." 

Thranduil stopped. "If you obey me in all things, I will give you everything that you desire. I do not wish to be cruel." 

Legolas let out a sob. "Father," he said, breath coming in short gasps. "Father, please." And then something seemed to break in him, and he turned his face up to look at Thranduil. "Please kiss me again, touch me, make me come, and I will do anything you ask." 

"I will never deny you," Thranduil vowed, bending down to take Legolas' lips with his own. He began to move again, slow and sure, and Legolas arched up beneath him, surrendering, giving his all to his father. 

It was not very long before Legolas gasped into their kiss and came, spurting into his leggings, soaking the soft cloth. Thranduil could feel his son's cock jerking against his own, releasing jet after jet between them. He seemed to come for ages, and sank back to the bed, boneless and relaxed. 

Thranduil bent down to kiss him one more time, then rolled off him, thinking to depart, having won his point. But Legolas reached out and held onto him, sliding a clever hand into his clothing. "Your turn, Father," he whispered, a lazy smile crossing his face. 

Thranduil surrendered in his turn.


End file.
